The Little Things I Do
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Misao is returning to Kyoto with a headache to boot. What better way to try and be rid of it then head upstairs to see someone you haven't seen for 3 weeks. Short and Fluffy.


The Little Things I Do 

By: Shin Sankai

Authors Notes: Short and Fluffy and for my Oneesan.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Misao tried taking the scenic route back to the Aoi-ya, desperately wanting to miss the crowds of people within the city centre where the markets would still be flourishing. A carry bag was slung over one shoulder as she slowly walked away from the bustling crowd, hoping that the noise would simmer down considerably as she edged away from it. Of course, Kami-sama didn't feel like being nice to Misao this late afternoon in May as she walked down the pebbled pathway only to run into mother's with screaming kids either at their hips or running ahead in front. The thumping against her temple just got worse as she cringed her way through the six boisterous children and back on track to where her home was, to where her family would be waiting for her return.

Stepping through the wooden gate of the Aoi-ya grounds, Misao wasn't the least bit surprised as the restaurant was filled with people, either having an early dinner or just there to socialise and a have a few cups of sake. Moving through the entrance Misao's eyes watched Okon and Omasu scurry about as they brought food and drinks to different tables. She was certain Kuro and Shiro would be out back in the kitchen cooking up a storm. A loud laughter caught Misao's attention as she drew her blue eyes to a table filled with elderly men. One in particular had a ridiculous pink bow tied in his beard. Their eyes instantly met and the elder man's lit up at seeing her home. He took his leave from the table, moved through the restaurant and came to a halt in front of the kimono clad Misao.

"Tadaima!" Misao replied happily and was received with an okaerinasai and a bear hug from Okina, her adoptive grandfather. Somewhere within the restaurant cool calm eyes observed the scene like many others before sighing lightly and disappearing through the private entrance for Aoi-ya resident members as though he were never there to begin with.

"Where's Aoshi?" Misao asked, hoping the tall – not so brooding – man would be here to greet her as well. She followed Okina's eyes to a two-seater table in the back of the Aoi-ya and found no one there except an empty cup.

"I could of sworn he was there a second ago." Okina muttered before patting Misao on the head as though she were still a young girl, which she would always be to him.

"That's so like Aoshi-sama Jiya, very much like smoke." The elder man nodded in agreement at her words before guiding her towards the same entrance he had disappeared through.

"Do go say hello to him and calm his nerves." At Misao's perplexed look, Okina beamed a smile down at his granddaughter. "If I didn't know better I was certain I heard him pacing upstairs before possibly seeing you from his window and coming downstairs to make certain his eyes weren't playing tricks on him."

"Your lucky he's not around to hear you speak of him this way Jiya or else he might pound you into a bloody pulp."

"Don't I know it, but I am certain he does not rest easy if you are away from him."

"How possessive of him." Misao pondered aloud.

"I thought so too. It does that young man some good when he's filled with that much love for one person. It reminds him of how alive he is now compared to years ago. Now off you go." Misao headed upstairs, cheeks flushed at Okina's words. It was one thing to have love whispered to you, but when others could plainly see it from a usually unreadable man, it just made her heart thump louder and happier within her ribcage.

Not even bothering to knock on the shoji, Misao pulled it across and found her beloved ninja sitting at his office desk, reports unfolded as he scanned them over, deciding whether to seek action or pull back from them. She watched the light flicker through his jet-black hair, to the way it fell teasingly over his expressive green eyes. Just how could he read with silky bangs falling over his eyeballs?

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day Misao or come inside?" To Misao that was truly a tough question to answer. She'd spent many years looking at Aoshi from afar and the past few months – minus the 3 weeks she'd been away in Edo visiting the Himura's as Kaoru gave birth to her second son – looking at him up close that she could still feel her blood rush to her cheeks and butterflies scatter to her belly as she stared upon his perfectly chiselled features. Doing neither of what Aoshi suggested Misao opted for sarcasm.

"Oh darling it's so wonderful to see you are home safe and sound. How was your trip? Did you miss me as much as I missed you? Were their any troubles on your trip? No men tried to harass you did they? For if they did you better give me their details as nobody can ever touch what is mine." By now Misao had green eyes staring quietly at her.

"Come in and close the shoji." There was no emotion within his voice, which instantly made Misao's eyebrows furrow in frustration. Her breath hitched in her throat slightly as he stood from his chair and then came out in a soft growl as he walked to the opened window only to pull the shutters closed. The room fell into darkness before Aoshi made his way back to his desk and lit a candle resting it on the corner of the wood.

"For a man who's filled with so much love for me, he sure has a funny way of showing it." Misao quietly grumbled to herself and closed the shoji with a soft click. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as Aoshi – dressed in summer yukata – walked to a corner of his office and lit some incense that rested on a chest of drawers.

"You aren't seriously going to meditate now are you?" The question was slightly pained as Misao's head throbbed once more letting her know the headache that had been building the last couple of days in Edo was now at pounding stage. Aoshi spoke nothing as he got himself comfortable, back leaning against the wall while his right side rested against the drawer set and his legs were stretched out in front of him, one ankle crossed loosely over the other.

"We shall meditate later, but for now, come here." Aoshi's hand was stretched out to Misao, knowing she'd be drawn to him instantly and once her warmer hand was within his grasp, his tense shoulders eased. Intense green stared between the gaps of black bangs as he pulled Misao's palm to his lips. "Okaerinasai Misao." She melted and drew to the floorboards as she rested on her shins before him in her dark green summer kimono. It had been a gift from the Himura's for being at Kaoru's side while she gave birth once again and then taking care of Kenji while mother and son bonded. "You hair is nice." Misao beamed a smile at Aoshi as she tentatively ran a hand through her shorter hair. To stop Kaoru from worrying about her pregnancy Misao had instructed her with a pair of scissors to cut her plait off. It now rest between her shoulder blades and was slightly layered.

"I'm glad you think so too."

"Would you like to tell me about your trip?" Aoshi questioned while not missing the twitch against Misao's eye.

"Well, mother and son number two are just genki. 'Daddy' Himura has certainly got his hands full now. Sano ended up dropping by with some sake but was ordered by Takani-san to get straight back to Aizu after he'd dropped of her gift as Souzo was giving her hell while she was trying to work. He's certainly taken after his father that's for sure."

"It seems everyone is doing just fine then."

"Oh sure and then Kaoru had the nerve to question why I hadn't popped out a child yet. Of all the things to say while giving birth, she brings up my sex life! Mou! I should have walked out then and there and saved my hand the pain of being brutally crushed by hers." Aoshi quirked his lips slightly as he pulled lightly on Misao's shoulders, drawing her down so her head rested against his thigh.

"I'm being quite selfish without considering your feelings. I apologise Misao."

"Eh?" She tried turning her head to look up at Aoshi, but his hand rested against her temple – fingers caressing the side of her head and drawing over her locks of hair – as she stared across the room at the flickering candle on the desk.

"I want you all to myself for a little while longer." The deep throaty response sent a pleasant shiver down Misao's spine. Jiya was right, her new husband was possessive, but she could handle that no problem whatsoever.

"Mm, me too…" Misao mumbled lightly, taking in a deep breath of the man before her. The scent of green tea would never dwindle from his body, she was certain of this. "And here I was thinking you'd perhaps welcome me back in another way, but for now I'll settle for this." Without embarrassment or shame Misao's left hand snuck between the folds of Aoshi's yukata to rest genitivally against his right thigh.

"The thought did cross my mind Misao." He felt her body slump a little more and a serene look passed over his facial features. "However, your headache needs to pass first." Aoshi's fingers glided throw her hair once more, creating gentle circle like patterns and didn't forget to pay particular homage to where Misao sleepily moaned the most.

"Talk to me Aoshi."

"What do you want me to say?" He knew that was quite the loaded question to ask, but felt his own eyes close at Misao's response.

"Anything, just as long as I hear your voice. I've not heard it for 3 weeks. I've missed it terribly." Aoshi sighed knowing Misao had made his once icy heart melt considerably.

"The little things I do for you…"

"Cause you love me…" She was starting to drift now. Aoshi continued to gaze down at the smaller, softer figure of his wife, his left hand still playing within Misao's strands of hair while his right rested over Misao's left one tucked within the fold of his yukata.

"Aa, Koi, I do very much indeed."

Xx The End xX


End file.
